


Chain and Cross

by Kalloway



Category: Tekkaman Blade II, Uchu no Kishi Tekkaman Burēdo Tsū | Tekkaman Blade II
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead finds David again, waiting in the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain and Cross

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge Table 3 - decadent. posted here for a FFA nonny (and thanks for giving me an excuse to watch the last few episodes again to triple check if I could find a definitive spelling for David's last name (nope)).

David's patience ran out somewhere after the fourth hour of waiting and being told there were still hours to go. He understood, of course, the need for medical exams and debriefing and all of that. But he wanted Dead End beside him.

Yumi waited out the first hour with him, bubbling about how great it was for David to have his friend back. Natasha came later and together, she and Yumi started to plan a party. Before long, Anita and Hayato appeared... But once word slipped around that there were still hours to go...

"He'll know where to find me."

~*~

David was fairly sure he'd only missed a single note on the last song he'd played. Far more complex, far longer - all the rust had vanished from his playing, though he couldn't help wanting to hear Dead play his own harmonica again. How many hours had passed?

"Want to get a drink or something?"

David wasn't sure what he expected Dead to have on - it'd take a bit of creative alteration to make a uniform look good on Dead's thin frame. But no, Dead was wearing his usual sort of outfit with a loose shirt over tight pants that both just seemed to be colored dark in the dim moonlight of the cemetery.

"I missed you--" David wasn't sure if it'd be appropriate to get up from the grave he'd been lingering on and pull Dead End into his arms...

Dead held out two bottles of beer dangling by the necks between his red-tipped fingers.

"You didn't answer my question." A smile played across ruby red lips.

"More than I can find the words for."

Dead chuckled as he settled at David's side. Somehow it wasn't awkward. The granite slab of the grave beneath them seemed quite capable of accommodating two.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting..."

"I came here more than once, just in case..." David took the bottle offered and was a little disappointed to realize it was a twist off.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Natasha told me," Dead explained. "Also, I've heard rumors of a party."

"I can tell them not to..." David got the cap off his bottle and took a long swig before watching Dead drink his.

"I just wasn't expecting to be treated so... normally," Dead admitted. "After everything."

"It's in the past," David said quickly. He knew there would be some who wouldn't trust Dead right away. He was sure Dead knew it too.

"Yeah..."

Dead was warm against him and David couldn't help watching the way Dead drank, red lips tight around the end of the bottle. He felt a little twitch in his pants and truly hoped Dead wouldn't notice. There was no good way to explain he was a bit jealous of a beer bottle. But Dead had been in his thoughts and dreams constantly since that day in Prague.

"I think my room is near yours," Dead added after a long moment. "I also think I've been given a uniform waiver."

David chuckled. "I can't imagine you in a uniform."

"Where's yours?" Dead questioned as he reached over to tug on the sleeve of David's button-down shirt.

"Took a night off," David replied as he finished off his bottle and set it aside. Dead pressed the cap back onto his - David was surprised it was only half-empty - and passed it over.

"Hot date?" Dead questioned with a strange little smile.

"One who is immune to my pickup lines," David replied with a soft chuckle.

"Am I?" Dead asked softly as he leaned against David.

"Dead? What are you doing?" David couldn't help the tiny hitch in his voice and hoped Dead didn't take it the wrong way. He just... didn't really know what to do. Because he'd had thoughts, yes, but he hadn't sorted them all out because he hadn't thought he had to-- All his confused feelings for Dead had apparently just been simmering and now--

"Waiting for you to put your arm around me," Dead replied as he gave David a little nudge.

"Dead..."

"David..." Faster than David could react, Dead twisted around to straddle David's thighs.

Yeah, David really didn't think Dead would be able to miss his now-obvious erection straining against his pants.

"Dead..." David reached to run his fingers through the long front lock of Dead's hair and tried to remember how to breathe as Dead trailed his nails over David's collarbone and then reached for the buttons of David's shirt.

Silently, he undid button after button until he traced the chain and cross that hung around David's neck.

"Had the chain fixed," David managed.

"Yumi told me."

"Do you want it back?"

"I gave it to you," Dead said firmly before leaning to softly kiss the warm metal. David could feel Dead's breath on his skin and he shivered. Dead looked up slowly, looking a little afraid like maybe he'd pushed too far.

David didn't have words - he just tangled his fingers in Dead's hair and guided him up into an awkward kiss. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but after the first moment, kissing Dead was like kissing anybody else. Dead's nails were on his chest, in his hair, touching him-- David stopped worrying about his erection because now he had an excuse for it.

Soon, Dead shifted to grind himself against David; David could feel Dead's own excitement and groaned. But then he was just gasping to the night air as Dead broke the kiss and slipped lower. His mouth was hot on David's throat, kissing and sucking and letting one hand slip down to tug at David's belt.

"Wouldn't this be better in my room?" David questioned before realizing he wasn't entirely sure what Dead had in mind. But this was real and happening, so--

"Here," Dead said firmly against David's shoulder. "Here. Let's do it here."

David really couldn't protest as Dead stroked the length of his erection. "Dead..."

Dead smiled before leaning to kiss the tip through thick denim. David hissed and quickly helped Dead with his belt buckle. From there, Dead took the lead in baring hot, hard flesh and reverently kissing it from base to head. David grabbed at the stone beneath him, trying to keep his voice in check as Dead started sucking on the tip of his erection.

"Dead-- Not going to last long," David warned once Dead started taking him in deeply, sucking hard and then drawing back with just the faintest touch of teeth.

"S'fine," Dead replied as he pulled back for a second before continuing. All of David's jealousy directed at Dead's beer bottle vanished as he watched those red lips wrap around him in the moonlight.

"Ah-- Dead!"

David was almost surprised by the force of his orgasm. He supposed he hadn't been as active as was his usual because he just hadn't been in the mood. And dammit, this was Dead, who he'd been waiting for without even really realizing it. Dead, who had just given him such amazing pleasure...

As soon as David could breathe, he tried to think of words to apologize for his greed. Before David could open his mouth, though, he looked over Dead, who was sprawled over his legs with one hand working low. It took David a second to realize what Dead was doing.

"Dead, I can..."

"It's okay, you don't have to..." Dead started, looking up at David almost apologetically.

"Yes," David pleaded as he pulled Dead up against him. He wasn't even sure he could do it right, but he wanted to try. They were both breathing hard as Dead settled his head against David's shoulder.

"Here," Dead instructed as he took David's hand in his own and wrapped it around his erection. David nodded and let Dead guide him.

The little noises Dead made were almost musical. Each little gasp and moan urged David on until Dead tensed against him and with a shudder that David swore he could feel inside, Dead came hot over their hands.

Dead stayed close for a long moment, held fast with David's clean hand, though eventually Dead pulled free to clean them both with a frayed handkerchief and then downed the rest of his beer before kissing David again.

"So... want to get another drink?" David questioned, which just made Dead laugh.

~*~

"Guess what I heard!" Yumi exclaimed over her third glass of whatever Natasha kept giving her.

"Mm?" Hayato gave her and odd look.

"Someone heard ghosts in this old cemetery that's not too far away..."

David nearly choked on his drink. He was fairly sure there were no ghosts.

"Maybe we can go investigate," Dead offered quickly and with a little smile that David knew was just for him. "I know exactly where you mean."


End file.
